Best Heroes Ever
by NerdsFromWonka
Summary: Supergirl returns to Mount Justice looking rather disgruntled, and Artemis can't help but be amused.


hfdkjhsjkgdsh. God, took me forever to figure out how to do this header note. I feel dumb. Anyway, I'm sure you're all "why the frick is Supergirl in this fic"? And that's because on the site I RP at, youngjusticerapg dot proboards dot com, I play Supergirl and she's apart of the team, so a lot of my YJ stories will probably end up having her in them.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" The feminine voice was filled with curiosity, a thin eyebrow lifting slightly as slender hand rested upon well toned hips, dark eyes holding a hint of amusement in them as she regarded her friend, who looked worse for wear. The other girl lifted her chin, crystal eyes filled with exasperation, obviously not in the mood to relive whatever ordeal she had just gone through. Her costume was a mess, red cape ripped and frayed, top donning several tears, the most notable one upon her chest, right across her "S" shield, and even her skirt looked more ruffled than usual. One would think she had just finished fighting some high-level villain, after all, what else could possible make the Girl of Steel so flustered and unkempt?<p>

"I saved a cat from a tree."

Artemis could not help it, she snorted in laughter, the sound not ladylike in the least bit, her amusement growing by the second as she imagined Superman's cousin being accosted by a small, fluffy kitten, though from the looks of it, it was more likely she had attempted to save a tiger. "O-oh," she said, clearing her throat and swallowing her laughter as Supergirl deadpanned, obviously not in the least bit amused by the situation, though if it had been anyone else...

"I brought it with me," she continued, quickly changing the subject, and catching the archer's attention once more, who looked dangerously close to bursting out laughing. "I asked everyone in the neighborhood, and no one had ever seen it around before, so I'm planning on making "Lost Pet" posters for him. Until then, I thought he could stay in my room at Mount Justice since I can't have pets in my apartment." The Kryptonian easily caught the skepticism in the others eyes, but it soon melted away, replaced by an easy shrug of her shoulders. "Have fun telling Batman and Red Tornado that," she smirked, finding the thought highly amusing, but Kara merely scoffed.

"Not going to tell them," she said, plainly, arms crossing over her chest, as if to assertive herself, lest the other teenager attempt to protest, but Artemis looked even more amused than before. "Best superhero ever," she stated, her voice teasing, and Supergirl deflated a little, arms falling from her chest as she relaxed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Like you're one to talk, I saw you put itching power in KF's bed!"

"That's because he put Tabasco sauce in my cereal."

"You didn't eat it though, remember? The milk was bad so you ended up throwing it away. The only reason you even found out was because he has a big mouth," she pointed out, and soon both the girls were beginning to look fairly amused by the memory, throwing each other knowing glances.

"You're a bad influence on me," the alien sighed, shaking her head slightly as she moved to walk past Green Arrow's "niece", who followed behind her without a word, but she could still feel her smirking.

Finding the silence to be an unwelcome one (at least for her, Artemis was happy to bask in the knowledge of her partial corruption of the newest member of the team), she glanced at the archer again, bright eyes tentative for a moment. "You won't tell about the cat, right?" It was a dumb question, seeing as it was not like she would be the one getting in trouble if someone found out about the stray living here, but it filled the silence and would revive the conversation, so that was enough for the blonde. "Not unless it gets out and messes up my stuff, besides," she paused, amused gaze turning back toward her friend once more, glancing at her attire. "It sounds feisty, I like it already, doesn't take crap from anyone, not even a Kryptonian."

"A Kryptonian that was _trying_ to save him," Kara pointed out, the faintest hint of annoyance in her voice, though a small smile snaked its way upon her features nonetheless.

"So? Maybe it was just showing you who's boss," she shrugged, moving to lean against the counter top, calloused fingers curling around its edge as Kara opened the refrigerator, leaning over and rummaging around, but her body blocked the view of inside. "Uh-huh, or maybe he was just scared," she called back, her voice slightly distorted over the hum of the ice box, deftly sliding a plate of only Batman knows what to the side. "I like my theory better," the archer replied, lifting a brow as the Maid of Might stood up straight, closing the door, and moving to rummage through the cabinets instead.

"That makes one of us," she mumbled, though had lost interest in the small, friendly banter, obviously focusing on finding _something_, and not caring how much noise she made in the process. It only took a total of thirty seconds for teen archer to become annoyed, pushing herself off the counter top and striding toward the other. "What _are_ you looking for?" she inquired, marginally bemused by the utter look of concentration upon Kara's face as she haphazardly shoved things around, nearly knocking a cereal box from its perch.

"Something for Streaky to eat," she stated, voice matter-of-fact, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world, but this only furthered Artemis' confusion. "Streaky?" At that, Supergirl paused, glancing at her friend out of the corner of her eye, shoulders rotating slightly, as if to ease some tension, but the female knew she was merely stalling, not wanting to explain herself.

"Yeah, the cat...it, well, it has a thunderbolt pattern on its side, you know, like a streak...so I thought I'd call him Streaky," she explained slowly, looking a bit sheepish at the confession. "You're naming it? I thought it was only staying temporarily." She was smirking again, and Kara huffed slightly, not liking the hole she was digging herself in. "Well, you never know, I think he's a stray...and if I give him to a shelter they might put him down. You saw what he did to my costume, he's not exactly the friendliest cat, and..." her voice trailed off.

"I get it, I won't say anything," Artemis assured, and the Kryptonian seemed to relax noticeable, much to her amusement. "Besides, I heard Batman likes cats," she added, only feeling a little bad when Kara's face fell at the realization that she would be keeping a secret like this from _Batman_. No doubt Supergirl would get stuck with life-long cleaning duty if he ever found out, but as long as the Dark Knight did not get into her room everything would be-

Both girls started when they heard deep, angry hiss, a loud crash in the hallway following immediately after as the voice of a certain speedster rang out clearly, followed by several curses, the pair moving to exchange glances.

"Oh, we're _definitely_ keeping the cat," Artemis grinned widely, and Kara laughed airily, both blondes probably finding a bit to much humor in their teammates pain.


End file.
